As is known in the art, voice and data can be communicated using a variety of equipment. Typically, separate radios are used for each function to provide independent operation. However, in some applications space, weight, power, and cost are extremely limited which can be problematic in providing desired functionality.
Sufficient redundancy exists in speech such that even if some portion of a speech waveform is lost, intelligible speech may still be conveyed to the listener. Also, many data links are designed to provide acceptable performance in the event that some of the messages are missed. One example is Air Traffic Control voice operating concurrently with an Air Traffic Landing data link.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art system 10 having independent voice and data radios 12, 14 that operate in a half-duplex mode. The first radio 12 is coupled to an antenna 16 and a voice sink 32 and a voice source 34. Similarly, the second radio 14 is coupled to an antenna 26 and to a data sink 22 and a data source 24.
Note that when a receiver is connected to its antenna, the corresponding sink receives its information, and conversely, when the transmitter is connected to its antenna, it can accept information from the corresponding source and send it out the antenna.